


Kwami Babysitting Service

by Bionic_Egypt



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Aged up characters, Gen, I honestly have no idea how old Emma is in this, I know nothing about babies, Kwamis are too tiny to be babysitters, Tikki and Plagg babysit Emma, just so you know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-11
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2018-06-07 19:30:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,326
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6821137
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bionic_Egypt/pseuds/Bionic_Egypt
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Marinette and Adrien have a problem: they have no one to watch Emma! Can Tikki and Plagg save the day, or will they crash and burn?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Kwami Babysitting Service

**Author's Note:**

> I have no excuse. I just got really bored. Thanks and enjoy Kwami Babysitting Service.

“Nononono!” Marinette cried after hanging up the phone.

 

Adrien looked at her, though didn’t pause in fixing his tie. “What’s wrong, Princess?”

 

“Alya canceled on us,” she sighed. “Apparently Nino fell off his DJ stand and she’s making him go to the hospital.”

 

“Then who will watch Emma? We have a reservation in half an hour!”

 

It was the couple’s third anniversary. While they loved their daughter, sometimes they just needed a night to themselves. Tonight, they had planned to have dinner at a nice restaurant and then spend an hour or two on patrol. But now Alya couldn’t babysit for them, Tom and Sabine had plans, Gabriel would just give Emma to Nathalie, and Nathalie was busy organizing the spring line.

 

“Maybe–” Adrien began before his wife interrupted him.

 

“If you suggest Chloe watch our daughter, I’ll get the spray bottle, kitty,” she threated. “I don’t want Emma’s mind warped by that prissy menace.”

 

“She’s gotten better!” Adrien swore. “She got you a present for your birthday, remember?”

 

“It was a gift card for a trip to the salon with a note saying I should go soon. My hair is fine the way it is. Besides, she can’t watch Emma tonight. Doesn’t she have to work on her campaign?”

 

Chloe had decided to follow in her father’s footsteps and run for mayor. Marinette was really hoping that she wouldn’t abuse her power like she’d done her father’s if she won. But that wasn’t important. What was important was finding Emma a sitter.

 

The couple wracked their minds for anyone, _anyone_ who could watch their little girl. Unfortunately, there was no one else they trusted enough. Finally, they realized they had no choice.

 

“I’ll call and cancel the reservation, then,” Adrien decided. Just before he began dialing the restaurant’s number, however, a tiny red blur knocked the device from his grasp.

 

“We’ll watch her!” Tikki cried. “Plagg and I can handle this. You won’t be able to patrol like you planned, but you two can at least have dinner.”

 

“Don’t I get a say in this?” Plagg grumbled, floating over beside his mate.

 

“No. They deserve to have one night to themselves and you know it.”

 

Marinette and Adrien looked at their kwamis, then to each other, and back again. Well, Emma was still young enough to where she didn’t move around very much. And Tikki was very trustworthy. Plagg could be bribed into behaving as well. There wasn’t anything they could find wrong.

 

“Alright,” Adrien agreed. “If you’re sure . . .”

 

Tikki nodded eagerly. “Yes! No go on you two. Have fun. We’ve got everything covered.”

 

The tiny red creature tried her best to push the two heroes out of their home –she was nowhere near strong enough, but they humored her with a smile. Soon the two were out the door, leaving the kwamis alone with a very young child.

 

Well, this should be interesting.

 

* * *

 

 

Ten minutes later, Tikki was glad she didn’t have any hair. If she had, she would’ve been pulling it out right about now.

 

Plagg was whining over the fact he’d been coerced into watching the baby, Emma was crying and Tikki didn’t know why, and the kwamis were too small to lift the little girl.

 

“Maybe she’s hungry?” Plagg suggested, lazily floating around in circles.

 

“Maybe,” Tikki mused. “Go get some baby food!”

 

“Why do I have to do it?”

 

The magic insect-like being glared daggers at her cat-like counterpart. “Because I’m trying to calm her down and you’re the one who suggested it! Now go!”

 

Once Plagg had been chased from the nursery, Tikki turned her attention back to the crying child. What could she do? She wasn’t big enough to pick Emma up and rock her until she quieted down. Taking a page from Plagg’s book, Tikki began floating in circles above the girl’s head. To her amazement, Emma’s cries quieted and eventually died out as her wide emerald eyes latched onto the kwami. With a start, Tikki realized what was going on.

 

She had become a living mobile.

 

By the time Plagg returned, carting a jar of mushed peaches and a rubbery spoon, Emma was laughing and grabbing for the red kwami with pudgy hands.

 

“’ikki! ‘ikki!” she giggled brightly.

 

Plagg was furious. “You mean I hauled this stuff up here for no reason?” he demanded. “I didn’t even get any cheese for this!”

 

“Oh hush,” Tikki said without pausing in her cycling. “Adrien will probably smother you in camembert when he and Marinette get home. Now can you take over? I’m getting tired.”

 

With an annoyed groan, Plagg flew up beside his counterpart and began floating in lazy circles, allowing Tikki to take a break.

 

* * *

 

 

“I wonder how they’re doing,” Adrien stated after he and Marinette were seated.

 

“Oh, I’m sure they’re fine,” she assured him. “Tikki will keep things under control.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _HELP!_ ” Plagg choked as Emma’s tiny fist closed over his even tinier body

 

Tikki nearly fell out of the air laughing.

 

* * *

 

 

Adrien nodded. “You’re right. I’m just being paranoid. They’re probably just entertaining Emma with toys or something.

 

Marinette smiled. “Exactly.”

 

* * *

 

 

“ _This isn’t funny anymore!_ ” Plagg hissed as he tried to pull his lower body out of the child’s grasp. “ _Let me GO!_ ”

 

Tikki took the initiative and jiggled a stuffed elephant in front of the black-haired girl. Emma instantly let go of the cat kwami, reaching for the plush toy. Plagg zipped away, putting as much distance between himself and the child as he could. Tikki looked at the expression on her mate’s face and began laughing once more.

 

She laughed right up until the elephant smacked her out of the air.

 

Now it was Plagg’s turn to laugh as Tikki was forced to phase through the stuffed animal in order to get back up. She glared at him before retrieving the toy and luging it back to Emma’s cradle. Unfortunately, Emma tossed it back out again. This happened a few more times before Tikki realized the child thought this was a game.

 

Well, it was entertaining her . . .

 

With a sigh, the kwami carted the elephant back u, watching as Emma threw it out once again. This was going to be a long night.

 

* * *

 

 

“Why is she crying _now?!_ ” Plagg demanded over the caterwauling of the child.

 

“I don’t know!” Tikki snapped. “Maybe she’s hungry?”

 

“We tried that already!”

 

“Well maybe she’s tired! I know I am!”

 

Their arguing only made Emma cry harder, which made them angrier. It was a vicious cycle they couldn’t escape from.

 

* * *

 

 

“ _OW!_ ”

 

Whelp, they figured out why Emma was crying. She was teething. And she had decided to chew on the first thing she could get her tiny little hands on. It was too bad Plagg didn’t have the sense to stay out of her reach. His point ear was currently being gnawed on by the child and there was nothing Tikki could do to help him.

 

At least, that’s what she told him.

 

* * *

 

 

Hours later, after getting Plagg out of Emma’s clutch, a messy attempt at feeding the child, even an awful try at changing her diaper, the kwamis took a moment to breathe. Finally, she was asleep. How could such a small person be so hard to care for?

 

Their eyes drifted shut as they slowly sank out of the air. They were exhausted, both physically and emotionally. A small nap while they waited for their chosen to get home couldn’t hurt, right?

 

* * *

 

 

Marinette and Adrien crept through the nursery, making as little noise as possible. When they saw who lay in the crib, they smiled to one another. This was without a doubt the most adorable thing they had ever seen.

 

Tikki and Plagg were curled up on either side of Emma, all three of them sound asleep.

 

“See?” Marinette whispered. “I told you they would be fine.”

 

Adrien chuckled softly. “I shouldn’t have doubted you, my Lady. Maybe they can babysit again next time.”

**Author's Note:**

> Plagg wakes up and starts shouting “NOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!!!”  
> Thanks for reading!  
> ~C


End file.
